


Sights of Seattle, Stars in the Sky

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [16]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dinner, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Lesbian Relationship, MerAdd, Seattle, Sky - Freeform, Stars, Whimsy, free - Freeform, maddison - Freeform, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: In which Addison Montgomery takes her date to a fancy dinner and Meredith grey reciprocates with her favorite diner in the whole wide world.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Gay's Anatomy [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. In Which There Is First Date Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [aymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymr/gifts).



> This is a G-Rated fiction. It will remain a G-Rated Fiction. Trying something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Addison Montgomery takes her date to a fancy dinner and Meredith grey reciprocates with her favorite diner in the whole wide world. 

**Sights of Seattle, Stars in the Sky**

“So didn’t you find love

Or salvation in what they do

A heart is built of Gold

The fairies they are too

It’s in the hands you hold

How long can we ignore

We build a little more

And then we break our truth”

-Gold, by Wake Owl

_In which Addison Montgomery takes her date to a fancy dinner and Meredith grey reciprocates with her favorite diner in the whole wide world._

“Come on Grey we’re going to be late. I set the reservation for eight pm sharp!” Addison bellows from downstairs in Dr. Grey and company’s house. 

She’s come here to surprise the woman for their first date and she can’t wait to see what Meredith is wearing. The only hint she’s given is for her to dress fancy and be ready for a night of fun. 

Which so far, has only served to fluster the blonde as she rummages around her room for her earrings and her keys.

“Coming Montgomery” Meredith cries as she mimics Addison’s use of her last name as she calls out to her.

She’s dressed to the nines in her fancy red dress and she’s wearing jewelry she forgot she even had so she can impress the woman standing in front of her for their formal gathering.

“I’m ready, I'm ready, let's go!” Meredith exclaims as Addison smiles sincerely and takes her by the hand.

Truth be told, Addison Forbes Montgomery is more than a little nervous for the first ever date ever.

She’s had quite the crush on the intern since they met for the first time in the lobby of the hospital. 

It’s taken several tries and terrible first starts for them even to become friends again but after they did it’s been hard for Addison to stay away. 

So she leads into her jet black Mercedes she’s had since last season and helps Meredith get settled into the leather seats. 

“So are you going to tell us where we’re going now or-” 

Meredith protests as Addison silences her with a kiss on the lips.

“Patience, Meredith” Addison uses her first name now that they’re out of the house where all the interns lived and still live.

“We’re on time so we don’t need to play the game of are we there yet” she laughs as she takes her foot off the brake and pushes the gas, pulling out of the parking lot and into the night.

*****

  
  



	2. In Which Women We Are Standing Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been wanting to try out this place since the day I landed here but I never knew the right person to take with me till today” Addison says softly.
> 
> “I don’t think I've ever heard someone say something so lovely about me” Meredith gleams. “I’m glad you took me here too”.

*****

When Addison successfully parallel parks while still holding her date’s hand, Meredith cannot help but be impressed by the surgical precision of everything that Addison can do just right.

She even gets out of the car and rushes to the other side to open the door for Meredith before closing it behind them and taking her hand again to walk into their destination.

It’s that kind of chivalry that makes Meredith’s heart melt even more and she’s not sure she’s supposed to ever feel so special.

She’s being treated like a precious jewel by none other than an award winning attending and it’s hard for her to feel like she’s ever going to shape up.

“I’m so lucky to have you” says Addison, breaking Meredith out of her reverie. “Thank-You, for choosing me” she says as she plants a gentle kiss on Meredith’s temple. 

And it’s when Addison says those perfect things that it makes Meredith feel like she’s falling in a good way and that she never ever wants the good feelings to stop.

“WE’RE GOING TO SEE THE SPACE NEEDLE!” Meredith gasps and waves her hands excitedly as she looks up at the tall tower in front of her.

“We are going to see the space needle” Addison confirms with a smile as she shows the doorman their tickets and he nods at them and waves them to the elevator.

“You’ve never seen it before yourself?” Addison questions the blonde.

“Nope. Moved here right before my first day of work at Seattle Grace so never had the time off to take the trek here” she smiles a full toothed smile up at the redhead.

“Have you?” Meredith finally thinks to question. “Not at all, similar situation” Addison confirms.

“First time for both of us” she reassures and it’s all Meredith needs to snuggle just a little bit closer to the taller woman.

As they ascend in the glass elevator Addison wraps her arm around Meredith’s shoulder and holds her tight. She plants a kiss on the top of her head and she smiles as Meredith looks up beaming with pure joy.

“Whoa!” Meredith exclaims as the ground gets further and further away.

“We can see the whole town” she says as Addison laughs. “I think this might count as a city” she teases and Meredith shoots her a look that says “Hey no fair that was too easy”.

And as they reach the top floor it's the start of the sunset and they sit and watch as the sky turns from blue to blush and finally to black. All of the shades and the colors are mesmerizing and Meredith can’t help but to feel just a little bit mesmerized as she lays her head onto Addison’s shoulder.

“Don’t fall asleep yet sleepy head we still have to have supper yet” she grins as she helps Meredith up and walks her to the newly refurbished rotating restaurant.

“I’ve been wanting to try out this place since the day I landed here but I never knew the right person to take with me till today” Addison says softly.

“I don’t think I've ever heard someone say something so lovely about me” Meredith gleams. “I’m glad you took me here too”.

When the waiter brings over their menus and seats them on the same side of the table it brings a smile to Addison’s face when Meredith says that “look look right here they have my favorite!”

And she laughs even more when she can see what Meredith is pointing to. She’s on the kid’s menu side of the page and her index finger has landed on the mini macaroni and cheese combo complete with a milkshake. 

“You know i’m buying tonight, right? Meredith it’s totally cool if you want to order an actual entree it won’t break the bank you know” Addison says in all sincerity.

But Meredith only looks at her a little confused so she has to explain all over again that in fact that “maybe it’s a little bit embarrassing to say sitting next to someone who grew up salting caviar for fun on a Friday but macaroni and cheese is actually my favorite food on the whole wide planet” she smiles shyly.

“I’m sorry if I insulted your food preferences. I don’t think you have poor taste at all really I promise. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t feel you needed to look at the prices on the page” she offers.

“So if you say I can order absolutely anything I want you promise me you’ll try some of my macaroni and cheese?” Meredith pouts. 

“If that is your wish Meredith then yes, I will try your macaroni and cheese” she laughs. 

“Not sure how well it’s going to pair with the Salmon and White Wine but there’s a first time for everything” Addison manages to grin.

“Don’t tell me you never had macaroni and cheese with your Salmon before” says Meredith.

“I admit, I have not,” admits Addison.

“Looks like i’m teaching miss cultured something new after all” Meredith beams.

“You sure are, kid” Addison says endearingly.

When the waiter has taken their orders (and Addison has insisted that yes, she can order Meredith three different milkshake flavors as long as they are all in child size so she doesn’t fill up on them before their meals even get there) they sit in a peaceful silence watching the lights of the cars on the streets go by below them.

*****


	3. In Which We Go, Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Somehow I sense that there might be many milkshakes in my near future” Addison smiles as Meredith nods her head vigorously.

“Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee” Meredith exclaims. “It’s super sweet when you have the chocolate, vanilla AND the strawberry milkshakes all together ‘cause you get to taste all the ice cream you want” she explains as if it’s a revelation.

“I have to say these are all much more delicious than I remember,” Addison admits. “I haven't had a milkshake since Mark’s twelfth birthday party where we had a super soaker fight in his backyard” she laughs.

“How could you live without  _ milkshakes _ for that long!” Meredith gasps as Addison answers right back. “With a whole lot of wine and beer” she chuckles.

“Somehow I sense that there might be many milkshakes in my near future” Addison smiles as Meredith nods her head vigorously.

“MACARONI!” Meredith exclaims just as loud as she did when the milkshakes arrived. She’s set with her supper plate and her side of fries and a ketchup cup in front of her when the waiter pauses before saying “Bon Appetit”.

Addison’s supper comes a second later and it’s a salmon filet with a herb and lemon coating with sides of roasted vegetables and skillet potatoes. She smiles at the waiter who pours her her second serving of wine and nods once it's full.

She holds out her glass to the centre of the table for Meredith to “cheers” her with and she can’t help but think it’s adorable how Meredith takes a second to select her favorite flavor to meet Addison in the middle.

The macaroni is better than Addison expects and Meredith dutifully tries Addison’s salmon because it’s “ _ only fair _ ” for it to be an equal trade.

Once they are satisfied by their dinner and the dessert cards come, Meredith snatches the thing right out of Addison’s hand so she can get the first peek at all the choices.

“Why do they do this to us? And how can they ever think it’s okay to have cherry cheesecake and molten oreo brownies on the same menu! How do they ever expect us to decide between all these delectable treats!” Meredith explains in obvious distress.

“Why don’t we see if they might offer us a taster’s platter first” Addison offers.

And the look of appreciation she’s offered back by the blonde makes Addison feel like she’s swimming in sunlight.

As it turns out, the cherry cheesecake ends up being the bestseller so Addison offers the last little bite to Meredith off the tip of her fork after stealing it stealthily and seeing the scathing look that was shot her way when she did.

“Bet you can’t make a knot out of the cherry stem with your tongue!” Meredith bets Addison.

“Bet I can too!” Addison challenges.

“Not as fast as I can” Meredith ups the ante.

Addison loses.

Twice.

And not even on purpose.

By the time they’re finished with dinner most of the other guests have already filed out of the space needle and they wander back to the elevator so they can go see Seattle from the Space Needle all by themselves.

It’s a perfectly clear night out, not a cloud in the sky. They can see for miles the houses and the streets and parks and the places they’ve been and the places they want to see next.

And when Meredith moves to hold Addison’s hand, Addison brings their hands to her lips and kisses Meredith’s tenderly as she looks into the blonde’s eyes.

“I always like to stay somewhere I could see the stars” Meredith gushes and Addison feels like she’s a million miles away and right here right now all at once.

And for that moment, as she watches the shooting stars shoot across the sky, all she wants is for the world as they know it to show them the light as they stay with each other right where they are.


	4. In Which Meredith Makes Good Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I used to come here for the free wifi before mine got set up and I would always sit by this side because you can see the street from all these different angles at once” she said.
> 
> And Addison is slightly ashamed at how relieved she is when Meredith revealed that she only used to come here alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for reference this is the "new" chapter, it turns out that I skipped some story earlier!

*****

Chapter 4: In Which Meredith Makes Good Choices

“So you’re sure you know where you’re going” Addison asks as Meredith opens the door to her car in a dramatic gesture in parody to Addison opening hers the other night.

“Super duper sure” Meredith smiles cheerfully as she buckles herself in and starts driving towards the centre of the city without switching on the G.P.S because she’s at least ninety percent sure she knows where she’s going and she’s at least a hundred percent sure she doesn’t want Addison to figure out the surprise.

Somehow it’s peaceful, Meredith playing the radio on the stereo system and Addison tapping her fingers on the dashboard as they both hum along to the tunes.

“So It’s still a surprise where we’re going to my favourite diner but I cannot guarantee it’s your first time going there but it’s the first time you’ll get to be there with me so that can be special enough” she says as she turns the corner on the green light.

This time Addison has been asked to dress in just her normal work clothes and Meredith has on what she usually wears and it’s just as exciting as the other evening but even better almost because the casual attire has steered away some of the “seeing someone new for the second day today” jitters.

Addison has to bite down on her lip, kinda hard to contain any sort of amused laughter she might have had once Meredith points directly at the neon sign of the destination that has finally been reached for their date.

“Pizza Delight is your most favourite diner you’ve ever had” Addison asks but in a curious type way not in a teasing way at all.

“Sure is!” she shares. “So have you been here before?” Meredith looks up sincerely.

“Can’t say I ever had” Addison says, looking Meredith right in the eye. “Cross my heart and hope to die. My parents would have rather starved to death than by being caught dead in a chain restaurant” Addison explains with a chuckle.

“Oh. My. God. You’ve been totally sheltered and deprived your whole entire life!” Meredith says with her utmost concern.

So she grabs the redhead’s hand and leads her right into the restaurant to the booth that’s the closest to the corner on the far side. It’s the only one that has two windows and it’s clearly somewhere this woman has been before. 

“So I used to come here for the free wifi before mine got set up and I would always sit by this side because you can see the street from all these different angles at once” she said.

And Addison is slightly ashamed at how relieved she is when Meredith revealed that she only used to come here alone.

*****

“So let me guess, I think you’re going to order the Macaroni and Cheese combo?” Addison questions with a lilt in her voice like a tease.

“Nope!” Meredith giggles at Addison’s incorrect guess.

“But I thought it’s your favourite?” Questions Addison, dismayed at her less than diligent guessing.

“The Macaroni and Cheese here sucks. I had it once and it was the kind that comes from a box. Like it was the _even I can make it better at home_ comes from a box kind” Meredith explains.

“Wow who knew Meredith Grey could be such a stellar chef” Addison amuses.

“No teasing about my Macaroni and Cheese skills I make a mean Macaroni and Cheese and you’d be lucky to experience it yourself one day” she insists sternly.

“Okay okay no more teasing I'm sure Meredith’s Magical Macaroni and Cheese is better than the box kind any day” Addison puts up her hands in defense.

“I never said that my Macaroni and Cheese wasn’t from a box I said that it was. I said that my Macaroni and Cheese _IS_ in fact, Magical and still does come from a box but the way that I make it is still - Much. Better. Than. Pizza. Delight’s. Macaroni. And. Cheese” she shout-whispers this last part into Addison’s ear so she doesn’t offend the servers in the restaurant.

“Point proven Dr. Grey, guess I’ll take that as a sign that I won’t pick the Macaroni and Cheese Combo for myself” Addison laughs.

“Somehow I don’t feel like you would have in the first place” Meredith says bluntly.

“Also true” Addison adds with a chuckle. “So what IS good here, Miss Expert” she asks earnestly.

“My favorite is on the very last page” Meredith takes Addison’s menu and flips it to the correct one before handing it back.

“Is it the bad dog pizza?” Addison guesses again, seeing as she remembers having shared Meredith’s dog Doc with her. Then she realizes that might not have been the right thing for her to say because it might make Meredith sad all over again.

“N-no it isn’t” Meredith stutters, remembering her beloved pet and leaning into Addison to hide her tears. “That pizza doesn’t have as much pepperoni” she says both honestly and with a sad expression that says she really does miss Doc more than she cares to mention.

“I’m sorry” Addison says with genuine compassion. “I miss Doc too. I’m glad you were there with him at the end” she says simply.

“You really ought to try the Kitty Cat pizza” Meredith brightens again looking up at Addison’s glistening eyes, politely ignoring the older woman’s tears because that’s what she knows Addison would want her to do. 

“It’s tasty and besides, it’s just weird to feel like you’re eating a pizza shaped like your pet” she explains. And Addison is impressed by Meredith’s absolutely flawless logic.

“Sounds good to me, order me what you wish, you’re the expert after all” Addison surrenders and smiles inwardly at her technical move here, because she knew that Meredith would be treating her tonight and she’d read all the prices for the entrees and they were all more than she’d like to burden the young intern with on their second date together and this would be a convenient excuse to save them both the trouble of fighting over the cheque.

“Alright we’re ready” she starts as the server approaches them and Meredith has to redirect his attention to her because he also wrongly assumes at first that it would be Addison ordering for them both. “Two Kitty Cat Pizzas with one blue-raspberry slushie and one cherry-berry slushie and one with a side salad and one with a side of sweet potato fries - oh and with dipping sauce!” Meredith finishes with flair. 

“We can share the side dishes” Meredith explains to Addison, then adds “I never got the chance to ask you what kind of slushie you like best so I thought it would be better if we got to try them all” she explains.

“You’ve never had them before either?” asks Addison, puzzled at this.

“No. I’ve only ever had the food at a Pizza Delight in Boston before because my mother would never let me have anything with that much sugar and no nutrients” she said. “And when I came here by myself she was still alive and if I ordered one I would feel like I was lying to her every time I visited” she admits.

“Well it’s good to see that at least someone in the pair of us has a strong moral compass” Addison muses.

“Hey you’re just older so you’ve had more time to do the wrong thing than I have” Meredith says with no malice intended but eyes widening as Addison flinches back at her.

“N-not that you’re like old or anything I mean you’re really not that old at all I mean you’re like glowing-” Meredith struggles to regain her footing but Addison softens immediately and tells her “just kidding” at the frown and pout she’s putting on in an overly exaggerated fashion before they both burst out into laughter.

*****


	5. In Which We Dine And Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think the red is even going to show up over all your lipstick” Meredith points out as Addison sips the cherry-berry slushie through the curly straw.

Chapter 5: In Which We Dine And Dream

When the food came the pizzas were set in front of each of them with the sweet potato fries and the salad in between. Meredith spreads the paper napkins over both of their laps and says “bon appetit” in the very best french accent she can possibly muster.

Addison starts to cut her pizza into pieces before Meredith stares at her with a positively intrigued look and she asks her “what?” before cutting a tiny piece of the cat pizza’s ear and putting it in her mouth and chewing.

“You know it’s pizza right?” Meredith inquires and she continues because Addison has clearly not seen the point yet. “You’re supposed to pick it up by the crusts, that’s why there’s no sauce on the edges” she explains.

“Give” Meredith insists and holds her left hand out for Addison to place her fork in it. “Knife” Meredith asks and Addison places it in Meredith’s right hand with a laser precision as if they were in the O.R performing surgery right now.

Meredith cuts the pizza into ten pieces so that the triangles radiated from the middle and the slices got bigger along the edges.

“Then you pick it up here and bite into the point of the triangle like this” Meredith demonstrates. “Trust me it tastes better without the knife and fork” she explains as she sinks her teeth into the slice again. She pays no mind that she’s now stealing Addison’s pizza and keeps on chewing until Addison finally reaches to pick up a piece for herself.

“I guess it’s good this is the kid combo. I'm not sure I could balance a larger slice on my fingers at once” Addison admits as she eats her pizza with her fingers like Meredith showed her. She sort of likes this, trying all these new things with her unlikely companion. She and Archer had never been allowed to have order-in dinners when they were growing up.

Once the pizzas had been devoured - “I’m saving the bacon piece for last because it’s the best” - Meredith slaps Addison’s hand away when she tries to reach for that one on Meredith’s plate - Addison begins chomping down on the salad as Meredith swipes at least  _ half or more _ of the sweet potato fries. She eats them in big bites washing them down with the blue raspberry slushie that has since melted a little bit leaving a large blue stain on the intern’s tongue.

“I don’t think the red is even going to show up over all your lipstick” Meredith points out as Addison sips the cherry-berry slushie through the curly straw. 

Once they’re done their dinners Meredith insists they HAVE TO HAVE DESSERT and whatever’s on the menu that ONE WITH WHIP CREAM HAS TO BE THE ONE THAT WINS. So they settle on the Chocolate Explosion because Meredith likes how the sound saying that one comes off of Addison’s lips.

Meredith thinks she needs to tip the server more than she expected because they only bring one fork between them and it makes it all the more romantic when she makes Addison Montgomery open wide and say “ahh” before she’ll feed her a slice off the edge piece.

What was special was that the best part of the night was yet to come after Meredith proudly slid her card into the chequebook and swatted away Addison’s un-serious attempts to challenge her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am considering a follow up of this story being the continuation where they have their third date. Thoughts?


	6. In Which We Find The Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith is the first to wrap her arm around Addison’s shoulders and pulls her in closer

*****

Chapter 6: In Which We Find The Magic

After dinner Meredith leads Addison outside and back to her car where she would drive them both to somewhere far away from where they were now to a “secret lookout” she so-called in the middle of Discovery Park. 

By the time they get there the sky is dark and the night is still young.

Meredith links her arm on to Addison’s elbow and leads her to a perch where they can see Seattle’s suburbs and all the way to the seaside. 

Addison says she sometimes still likes to ride the ferry boats back and forth just because Derek used to like them so much and she did too but not as much as he did. And Meredith says that Derek once promised her to go there for an entire day but they never got their days off at the same time before and besides which she’s glad he’s moved past the both of them now anyways.

Meredith is the first to wrap her arm around Addison’s shoulders and pulls her in closer before Addison shrugs her shoulder over top of Meredith’s because she is taller and her arm was getting squished. 

She leans into the blonde’s head before Meredith reaches up to kiss Addison on the cheek sweetly. 

“You know Discovery Park is one of the best parts of being in Seattle. I grew up between here and Boston and I always wanted to come back here just to play in Discovery Park” Meredith shares. 

“ I grew up in Connecticut,” Addison added to the conversation. And my brother Archer and I would ride our bikes for miles and miles. You know he even carried me all of the way home when I fell off of mine” she says wistfully.

And Meredith thinks to herself that that just might be the first time she’s heard Addison say a story about how she wasn’t the one who was in charge.

Addison must have realized this too and she shifts a bit nervously, realizing her vulnerability was exposed to the intern and she looks into Meredith’s eyes to see that the look that is reflected back at her is grateful that she’s finally sharing a more deeper part of herself than before.

Addison would have been content to sit there for the rest of the evening but Meredith gets up abruptly just as she was starting to doze off a little in order to say “TAG YOU’RE IT BET YOU CAN’T CATCH ME NOW” and running off in the opposite direction.

While Meredith bobs and weaves her way through the entire playground with ease, Addison still has her high heels to contend with and she carefully chases after the girl only catching up to Meredith when she finally lets her win so she can slide down the swirly slide of the playground structure.

“TAG!” Addison exclaims as she holds Meredith in her arms as they both slide down in circles, tumbling out of the mouth of the slide into the plastic flooring at the bottom. “I wanna go again!” Meredith drags Addison up again as she’s clearly abandoned their previous game of “Tag, You’re IT”.

They end up on the spinny platform with Meredith crying out “spin me, Spin Me, SPIN ME!” as Addison runs in circles at the sides. 

When Meredith pushes Addison on it she screams and yells out “HEYYY AHH NOT SO FAAAAAAAAAAAST” and holds on to dear life to the support beam in the centre.

“I th-think I m-might b-be a liiiiiiiiitle bit drrrrrrrrunk” Meredith slurs after her second spin on the tilt-a-whirl. 

“I think you mean tipsy, Meredith, seeing as you haven't had an ounce to drink even at dinner at least not that I know of” Addison smiles at her as she holds Meredith in her lap and strokes her hair until the sky stops looking like it’s spinning round in circles.

Once recovered, Mereith asks Addison to play with her in the jungle gym and Addison complies, managing to swing herself on the monkey bars and keep hanging on as Meredith leaps from one of the hanging platforms to the other.

Addison makes Meredith squeal when she tickles Meredith’s foot as they crawl through the red rocketship tunnel and Meredith gets her back when she sneaks up behind Addison and says “boo” as she’s sliding down the fireman’s pole.

There’s one of those built in music making stations with drums and a xylophone and they take turns playing each other tunes they both know until they can’t think of any more and then they pretend they’re going to be in a band together.

After running around all that time, they end up sitting next to each other on the swingset. Addison kicks her toes into the sand as Meredith pumps her knees up and down and they chat idly about movies and television and how Addison secretly likes soap operas and how Meredith still watches doctor shows even though she swears she knew more about the medecine than they do like three years ago.

At the end of the evening Addison is thinking about how a part of her wants to ask Meredith to stay when she drives the whole way across town to drop Addison off at the Archfield. She thinks about it the whole ride there and she thinks about it and considers it sincerely. She thinks about it again as Meredith jumps out of the car to open her side of the door and kiss her goodnight. 

Addison seriously thinks about saying it, but in the end she thinks better of it and she doesn’t. 

And instead of asking Meredith to stay the night at her hotel room she asks her out on another date later that week. And Meredith happily agrees and tells her that she’s totally going to have Addison over to her house for dinner and that her housemates will  _ totally understand _ and that it’s not like she’s a  _ total stranger to them anyways _ and that  _ no, Addison they won’t think it’s weird that you’re a woman and that i’m a woman seriously all the people my age are much more hip than that” _ and so it was settled then.

That after their second date where they see the sights of Seattle and the stars in the sky that a second date would turn into a third. And that the third date was certainly going to be the night for them. Their night. Just for them.

“ooh

And I don't feel like I'm falling, I'm up against the sky

I sit taking it all in to make the good life

And I don't feel like I'm falling, I'm up against the sky

Let's grab the heart of the world and turn into the light

But I cannot turn around, the angels hear me now, go where I'm bound

You smile like you know, the new world has been found”

-Gold, by Wake Owl

*****


End file.
